Swords of the Shinobi
by Warlord Fellhammer
Summary: Kirito and Asuna are transported to Naruto's World. Somehow, Yui becomes flesh and blood, Kirito and Asuna get all of their game data, and no, this is not a game. Read to find out how. Rated M for paranoia. (Sorry for the totally sucky summary) This ones for ye Ducky.
1. Chapter 1: The Update Incident

**AN: This takes place about a month after the end of the Zekken story arc.  
Warning, as with the rest of my stories, this is mostly AU.  
Some light-moderate mythological references as always, and my OC will appear on the sidelines a few times more than likely.  
Not going to be OC centric. Will be centered around Kirito/Asuna and a little Naruto and crew.  
Dont worry, Naru/Hina will stay Naru/Hina. Just wont be talked about much even though i love Naru/Hina.  
Also, several people will most likely be OOC every now and then. or a lot. depends on the voices and my mood.  
**

_**Obligatory disclaimer:**_  
_**If I owned Sword Art Online or Naruto i would be living on my own mobile island modeled after Aincrad or a house modeled after Yggdrassil**_.  
_**Since I am not, I do not own.**_  
_**All rights to their respective owners.**_

**This one's for ye Ducky**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**  
**'Demon Thinking'**

**Swords of the Shinobi**  
**Chapter 1:**  
**The Update Incident**

It all started like any other day. It was slightly chilly with an overcast sky promising rain later in the day. Asuna rolled out of bed and looked in the mirror, starting her morning routine, walking to the bathroom and stripping off her pinkish-white nightgown before stepping into a warm, steamy shower. A few minutes later, she steps out and dries off while brushing her teeth and brushing her long amber hued hair. Walking back to her room to get dressed, she notices what time it is, along with a text from Kirito, telling her that he was going to pick her up for school that day. Getting dressed faster than most people think a woman could, she grabs her bag and rushes out the door, locking it right as Kirito screeched to a halt in front of the gate.

"Perfect timing!" Says Asuna as she runs over and jumps on to the motorcycle behind him.

"Always, Asuna." Kirito says as he gives her a quick kiss before handing her a helmet. "You excited about the update today? Its advertised that you can play while its installing."

"Really?" Asuna asks as they speed of in the direction of the school. "What's in this update again?"

"They are adding a new race, complete with its own weapons, armors, and skills. Not much has been revealed about it except the race name, Shinobi, and that they have a race specific ability called Chakra. There are several skill trees apparently; but again, not much is known about them, they've been very tight lipped about this one." Turning a corner they see the school ahead. "Not even my network or Yui have much of anything on it." Slowing down and pulling into an open spot, they both get off the bike and walk to the entrance of the slightly imposing building.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then, Kirito-kun" Asuna says as she gives him a quick kiss and runs off to class.

Throughout the rest of the day, all Asuna could do was think about the possibilities and repercussions of the new update. She talked about it with Sinon, Lisbeth (aka Liz), and Silica, sparking some rather heated debate during lunch.

"I think I should get my character re-incarnated as one of these Shinobi." Says Sinon as they eat. "If they make it anything like the legends we know, then one of the skill trees should be assassination."

"Dont they already have an assassination skill tree?" Asks a slightly confused looking Silica

"Hmmm... I don't think so, unless you count the silent kill or ambush skills." Says a thoughtful looking Liz.

They continue arguing various theoretical points, blissfully unaware that Kirito is standing under a tree near them.

"What do you think Yui? Should we announce ourselves? Or should we just watch?" He says to a camera on his shoulder.

"Hmm... I think that we should go say Hi, poppa." Yui replies. "And plus, I found some information on the update that I think you all might want to hear!"

Kirito slowly sneaks over to the his friends with an evil grin on his face and tickles Asuna, causing her to jump about 3 feet in the air. Landing crouched like a cat, complete with her hair fluffed up and hissing like said animal, everyone busts out laughing, food completely forgotten in the presence of their favorite person.

"No fair!" Yells an indignant Asuna, just about breathing fire as roaring flames appear behind her and in her eyes causing everyone to sweatdrop, take a few steps back, and hide behind Kirito. Kirito quickly gets over it and transfers the camera to Asuna's shoulder, much to the joy of Yui.

"Momma!" She yells excitedly. "I missed you!"

"Its only been a few hours Yui. But I missed you too." Says Asuna, brushing her cheek against the camera.

"OH! Before I forget, I have some info on the new update for you all!" Says Yui as they all sit down in a circle, with everyone trying to get Kirito to taste their lunch. "Apparently, in addition to the new race, there is a hidden Shinobi enclave in each territory! If you find one, they give you a really really rare item. Also, these enclaves have special stores where you can pick up missions for the surrounding area! Completing these and turning them in gives you a new type of currency, called Chakra Tokens, which you can then spend to unlock higher ranked missions worth even more Chakra Tokens, or buy special armor and weapons, crafting recipes, and even skills! What is available in the shops also depends on which enclave you are at. There is a slight problem though... They move every week."

"What? The shops?" Asks Liz curiously.

"No silly, both the whole enclave and the shops!" Laughs Yui. "They wouldn't be hidden or secret if they stayed in the same place all the time would they?"

"Interesting..." Mutters a thoughtful Kirito. "This could be both helpful, and not..."

"I almost forgot! The Shinobi race also has elements that you can choose to specialize in! Along with the fact that whichever enclave you choose to start at, you always know the location of!" Shouts an obviously excited Yui.

"Any info on what the skill trees are?" Asks a hopeful Sinon.

Somehow, the camera that allows Yui to see and talk to them sweatdrops. "Sorry... I couldn't find anything on those..."

"Its alright Yui-chan. Guess I'll just have to find out myself." Sinon says to her gently. Hearing the bell for classes to start, everyone says goodbye to each other, promising to meet up later in ALO.

**XxX**

**XxX**

When school was finally over for the day Asuna ran to Kirito's motorcycle, causing every one she passed to choke on the cloud of dust she raised behind her.

"What the *insert extreme coughing fit* What hell was that?" A dust covered student asked her friend.

"Dunno." He replied, trying to wipe a thick coating of dust from his glasses.

Finally reaching the motorcycle, Asuna looked around expectantly, growing more and more irritated with each passing moment. "Where is he? Where is HE? WHERE IS HE?!" She says/shouts as she starts losing whats left of her almost nonexistent (at that moment) patience.

"I'm right here Asuna." Says Kirito, popping out of nowhere, causing Asuna to go into cat mode again. "You ready to go?"

Asuna just growls at him before shouting "I've been ready to go since lunch ended!" Suddenly smiling, she hugs him while blushing slightly saying "I'm glad kaasan said you could come over for a bit so that we could spend time together in person, instead of just meeting in ALO."

"Yea, its good to be able to finally spend time together. Now lets get going, we want to be the first ones to log in when the update starts downloading remember?" He says as he straddles his motorcycle.

"Of course I remember!" Asuna mutters as she gets on behind him.

Soon, they're rocketing back towards her house. "Left, Left, Right, Left, Right, Straight, Right, out of my way bastard..." Kirito was heard muttering as he zipped them through traffic and intersections, finally coming to a perfect stop right outside the gate to Asuna's house.

"19 seconds faster than last time poppa!" Shouts Yui from her camera's perch on the handlebars. "Its a new record!"

"Come on! Come on!" Says Asuna as she almost literally drags him through the gates and into her house, barely giving him enough time to hit a button to lock down his bike, grab his bag, and grab Yui's camera. "Kaasan! I'm home!" She shouts as she drags Kirito to her room and stetting everything up.

"Geeze, calm down a bit will you? Its only an update." says Kirito, making the understatement of a lifetime as he lays down next to her on the bed holding her hand. "We'll meet you inside, ok Yui?"

"Ok daddy! See you there!" Yui cheers before the camera powers down.

Right as they're about to start the game, Asuna's mom walks into the room. "Ok you two, I don't want to hear any weird noises coming from in here, am I understood?"

"MOM!" Shouts an embarrassed Asuna, her face quickly flushing to an interesting shade of red.

"So long as I'm understood." She says, turning around to leave.

Seizing the opportunity, Asuna and Kirito kiss quickly and activate their Amuspheres.

**"LINK, START!"** They both say excitedly before her mom can say anything, causing said mother to glare at them in frustration, arms crossed and foot tapping while deciding whether or not to cut the power.

_**Inside the game**_

Giant words flash across their vision as they stand next to each other in a pure white area. **CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE THE FIRST TO LOG IN TO THIS UPDATE! INITIALIZING DOWNLOAD!** Suddenly it feels like their head, no, every part of them, is on fire!

"WHATS HAPPENING!?" Screams Asuna, nearly passing out from the amount of pain, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I HAVE NO CLUE!" Screams Kirito, writhing in pain as their bodies start to glow.

_**Back in Asuna's room**_

'Ah, I'll just leave them alone' Decides Asuna's mom, but as she starts to turn to leave the room and make some tea for herself, her eyes almost pop out of her head as the teenager's bodies start to **GLOW** and begin to float in the air twitching slightly, as if having a bad dream.

'Oh, this cant be good...' She thinks in horror

**RUMBLE**

Feeling the house starting to shake, she utters some very, very un-ladylike language. Her eyes can apparently widen even further in shock as what looks like a jagged edged rift, glowing with an internal purple light and emitting a strange cross between a shriek and a hum, appears floating over the two immobilized teens. "Oh Kami... What's happening?!" She shrieks in pure horror right before passing out, not seeing the rift swallow Kirito and Asuna, leaving only a pair of mangled, half-melted, Amuspheres behind.

**_Inside the game_**

Still writhing in torment from the force flowing through them, and not being able to see due to the literally blinding pain, Kirito and Asuna never see that Yui is caught in a field similar to theirs, or a tall figure in a lab coat standing a little to the side, watching them with sad eyes after the words **UPLOAD COMPLETE! DOWNLOAD PROGRESS 69% Complete **appear for a few moments.

"I'm sorry about this, I really am. I had no clue that it would be you two that would get this 'Reward' from being first to show up for the update." Sighs the mysterious figure sadly. "And after all that you went through for each other too; Beating my Death Game, Rescuing her from that insane pervert, fighting countless battles, just to see each other again. At least you three will be together there..."

All of a sudden, everything stops. The pain is gone except for a slight headache, the glow surrounding the three of them has faded away, and their vision has been restored. Just in time to see the words **DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!** appear in front of them.

Sensing someone, Kirito turns and his eyes widen in shock, and a little understandable fear. "How... How are you here Kayaba?" He asks.

"The same way I was able to help you last time." States the now named Kayaba Akihiko cryptically.

"What happened?" Asks a confused Asuna as she wipes her eyes dry.

"You received the final version of the process that I underwent. It is a dimensional transfer procedure, simply put." Explains Kyaba "I am sorry that it was you two that received it though, for I know what you have been through."

"For some strange reason, I believe you." Says Kirito. "Is there a way to reverse it?"

"I'm sorry, no. What happens is that instead of just turning you into basically a living A.I, like what happened to me, the program actually uploads you, every last bit of you down to the oldest memories, to this room." Says Kayaba, shaking his head in sad resignation. "If i could send you back, I would. But as I already said, to do so would be impossible."

Sighing sadly and taking Asuna's hand in his own, Kirito asks the obvious question. "So what happens to us now?"

"Well, Since the procedure is irreversible, I guess you should continue on to the world I based the update off of." Replies Kayaba. "But before you go, I must tell you something."

"And what might that be?" Mumbles an Asuna on the verge of breaking down at the thought of never seeing her friends or family again.

"While your physical bodies have been uploaded, your data, Asuna, from Sword Art Online and Alfheim Online, has been downloaded to you. Meaning that all of your attacks, skills, stats, and your combined inventory from both before Aincrad was cleared and from Alfheim after Kirito here rescued you, have been downloaded to your muscle memory, brain, and you in general. Your data, Kirito, consists of your Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, and Gun Gale Online, as well as your combined inventory from each, has been downloaded in he same way to you. Little Yui here still has all of her data; Including her original coding from Sword Art Online, minus the restrictions the Cardinal System placed upon her, which has successfully been merged with your own improvements and modifications Kirito. She retains the ability to shift between her Navigational Pixie form and the form that you met her in, as well as now being flesh and blood. In addition, you three will gain a form of energy called 'Chakra' which is similar to Mana. And last, you will still have access to your game menu, though it will be missing the 'log-out' and 'contact game-master' options."

"So will we be able to contact you?" Asks Kirito

"Yes and no." Sighs Kayaba. "I will be able to talk to you through various means, and you can reply, but you will not be able to initiate the contact." Shaking his head with a sad smile he continues. "I will only contact you if it is very important though, as doing so causes me to fade away for a long period of time. Doing so too often will cause me to fade away permanently."

"Fair enough..." Sighs an exasperated Kirito. "If that's all, can we get going?"

"Of course" Smiles Kayaba as he knocks them all out with a telepathic nudge. Picking hem up, he turns and walks to the **DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!** sign and proceeds to throw them through the '**O**,' which suddenly blazes with a purple light revealing itself to be a stable dimensional portal,plunging them into darkness for a few minutes. Not that any of them really cared, being unconscious and all.

**XxX  
****_We now find our unconscious trio jumbled together on the main road a few miles outside of Konoha as team 7 returns from their fateful mission escorting Tazuna_****  
XxX**

"What was that purple flash?" Asks Sakura quietly after they recover from the shock of bright purple light searing their eyes.

"Beats me!" Says Naruto, eager to go and check it out.

"Hn" Huffs Sasuke, giving his general response to anything and everything.

Kakashi looks up from a familiar orange book for a moment and says "We might as well go and check it out. Its on our way." before he sticks his nose back in his book and starts walking slower, allowing his students to take the initiative instead of holding them n check like he usually did.

"ALRIGHT!" Shouts Naruto as he jumps into a tree and takes off towards whatever had caused the disturbance.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Yells Sakura, taking off after him at a breakneck pace.

"You stay here Sasuke. I'm going to teach you a little something" Says Kakashi. Putting his book away, Sasuke grins and nods as Kakashi whispers something about training and power in his ear, both heading for some tall bushes.

Reaching the site of the dimensional hop, Naturo screeches to a halt seeing the three bodies tangled together in the bottom of a crater in the road. 'Holy shit... what happened here?' was his first thought, his second being 'I wonder if they're alive.' Realizing that since he was the first on site, he should be the one to check, he hops down into the fairly deep crater and checks for their pulses.

Feeling something touch his neck, Kirito's eyes snapped open. Springing to his feet, drawing Elucidator, and settling into a relaxed fighting stance, he quickly took in his surroundings. Seeing a blonde haired boy crouching warily perhaps a dozen feet away and a girl with pink hair clutching what he thought was some kind of throwing knife or dagger crouching at the top of the crater, he quickly stepped back to better cover a groggy Yui and an out cold Asuna.

"Come closer and see what happens." Kirito snarls at Naruto, thinking him to be a threat. "Elucidator is hungry." He added, tightening his grip on the grip of his favorite sword.

"Who are you?" Asks Sakura, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Shut up pinky!" Naruto and Kirito growl together. Their eyes hardening. Naruto's to chips of blazing bule ice, Kirito's to pieces of granite the color of heavy storm clouds.

Snapping fully awake due to the massive amount of killing intent being traded between the two hot-blooded males, Yui tries to wake up Asuna.

"Poppa! Momma's not waking up! and her HP is dropping fast!" Shouts Yui to Kirito. Snapping Kirito out of his blood-lust and causing Naruto and Sakura to do a double take.

'Poppa? Momma? What the fuck? How old is this guy?' Were their identical thoughts.

Spinning around, budding fight with Naruto already forgotten, Kirito rushes over to Asuna and with a few swipes of his hand, has a healing crystal in his hand. "Heal" he whispers, hoping and praying he wasn't too late.

Seeing this, Sakura and Naruto relaxed a little, knowing that a guy showing that much concern for the girl, who was obviously his partner and team mate if the matching insignia and rings, as well as the fact that the little girl had called them 'momma' and 'poppa' were anything to go by, couldn't be too bad. And seeing how he tenderly treated her like a glass figurine as he attempted to heal her, they relaxed more and waited till he was done.

Turning toward them after asking Yui to keep an eye on Asuna's fluctuating health, he slowly picked up his discarded sword and sheathed it. "I need to know, is there a hospital near here? Healing crystals can only do so much, and my healing magic is weak at best." He asked the stunned pair.

'One minute he's about to fight us and the next he's asking for our help?' Thought Naruto as he rubbed the back of his neck.

'Geeze! this guy has worse mood swings than Naruto!' Thought a slightly ticked off Sakura.

"Yea, we have one in our villiage, its only a few miles away from here." Said Naruto, grinning brightly "If you want, I can carry her there for you?" He asked, trying to be helpful.

"No." States Kirito in a flat voice. "I don't know you yet. More to the point, she doesn't know you yet. And I can most likely run faster than you anyway. Which way to the village?"

"Naruto are you crazy?" Sakura shouts as she starts trying to beat him into paste. "We don't know what village he's from! Or what his name is! He could be a spy! I don't even think he's a Shinobi!"

As he's about to sprint off in the direction Naruto pointed before Sakura started trying to maim said Shinobi, Kirito freezes and turns around. "What did you just say?" He quietly asks Sakura.

"I SAID I DON"T EVEN THINK YOUR A SHINOBI, NUMBNUTS!" Shrieks an enraged Sakura, who is still chasing after Naruto.

"Yui..."

"You got it poppa!" Says Yui as she changes into her Navigation Pixie form and starts searching her brain for information on Shinobi after taking her usual place in one of Kirito's pockets.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my girlfriend need to get to the hospital." He says while giving a slight bow. Seconds later, everything is covered in dust and two parallel lines of foot shaped craters are headed directly for Konoha.

"Now you've done it..." Mutters Sakura to Naruto, who is still staring at the cloud of dust headed towards the villiage at amazing speeds.

"He's right... He is faster than me..." Whispers a subdued Naruto as he watches in awe.

Coming to a halt in front of Konoha's East gate with a shower of pulverized dirt and a cloud of dust, Kirito shouted up at the two vague figures standing guard. "I've got wounded! let me in please! Take me in under guard if you have to, but just let me get her healed!"

"I don't know... I don't recognize him..." The first guard whispered to his friend.

"Shut up. he said he has wounded, and he's not in the bingo book." The second guard whispered back. "How many wounded?" He called down to Kirito.

"One! I've done my best to help her but she's struggling badly right now!" Kirito shouted back up.

Hearing the note of desperation in Kirito's voice and recognizing it as worry for someone's loved ones, the second guard called down "Opening the gate! come in slowly and make no suspicious movements!"

Seconds later, Kirito, Asuna, and Yui were inside and surrounded by five figures who's faces were covered by masks with animal features on them.

"How badly wounded?" One with a mask that's half bear and half wolf asks.

"Unknown, my healing skill is too low for me to do anything but basic diagnostics and flesh-wounds. I've used crystals and potions, but her gauge is all over the place." Kirito reported, now somewhat in control of his voice again.

"Follow us, we will take you to the hospital" Says one with a dog-like mask. 'I have no clue what these crystals of his are, except that apparently they have healing properties. And gauge? What the fuck is that?' He thought as they started towards the hospital.

As they all rushed to the hospital, nobody noticed the fact that Asuna's stomach was giving off a faint, silver-streaked, black and red glow which quickly faded, leaving nothing behind except for a small tattoo looking mark that resembled a phoenix.

Arriving at the hospital, they were rushed to an emergency room where a thorough diagnostic showed that she had compound fractures in three ribs, five of her vertebrae were destroyed, one of her lungs had collapsed, and hear heard had suffered massive bruising that was causing internal bleeding.. Almost before they were done finding what was wrong, several people ran in, most with their hands glowing green. After almost four hours of intense, chakra consuming healing, the head surgeon declared that she was going to make it. "We have restored the pulverized vertebrae and re inflated her lung. As well as knitting the damaged ribs back to full strength. And repairing the damage done to her heart." The older looking man told Kirito. "What happened that caused such extensive damage to your..." He trailed off, not knowing what their relationship was.

"My girlfriend." Said Kirito quietly. "And if I told you what happened, you would probably throw me in a padded cell for the rest of my life."

"Poppa? Is Momma going to be alright?" Asked Yui quietly after poking her head out of her pocket.

Suddenly, everything was so quiet you could hear a pin drop on carpet.

"What. Is. That... Thing." Asked a quiet, steely, voice from behind Kirito.

Kirito leapt to his feet and spun around, his danger sense flying off into uncharted territory. Standing before him was none other than Sasuke.

"That thing, as you call her, just so happens to be my adopted daughter." Snarled Kirito in a voice so menacing, several of the ANBU that had escorted him from the gate pissed their pants. "Yui, if you could please?"

"Sure thing Poppa." Chimed Yui as she flew out of her pocket and flipped twice, transforming into her original look.

Next thing anybody knew, more weapons were pulled in that room than had ever been seen in one place before. Katana, Kunai, Ninjato, Nunchaku, and many more being wielded by the Shinobi present in the room. While Kirito had drawn Elucidator and Excalibur while having Yui change back and hide in one of his pockets.

"Why do you have a demon as a daughter?" Rumbled the bear/wolf masked ANBU threateningly.

"My daughter is not a demon." Growled Kirito, causing the temperature in the room to drop noticeably. "And before you go accusing people of being Demons, why dont you look in the mirror? I can sense enough demonic energy coming off you to send five battalions of Seraphim into a bitch-fit by yourself."

"You're good kid... Real good..." Reaching up and pulling off his mask, standing there in all his full glory was Reaper. Son of the Valkyries of Odin. Dimension walker by the will of Heimdallr. Master of arms and armor. Scion and student of Weiland, smith of the gods. Guardian of the Sacred Flame. Guardian, Descendant, and Bearer of the Black Dragons Chapter Gene-Seed. Younger brother of Bruenor Warsong. Sire of Grimnost, Nox, and Falcor. "But you're wrong as well. I'm only half 'Demon' as you put it. My mother was a Valkyrie, My father was 3/4 blood of the Black Dragons Chapter. What you sense, Is the taint of the warp. But that is a story for another day. Tell us how you came by your... Daughter...

"This is going to sound insane, are you sure you want to hear it?" Kirito responded. He receives several nods in response. "Should anyone important be here?" He adds.

"I'll go get the Hokage." Says the dog masked ANBU before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. After a few minutes, he reappears with a wizened old man in strange robes.

"Why have you summoned me?" He asks Kirito.

"I did not summon you sir, i simply asked if they thought someone important should hear what I have to say." Kirito replied.

"A good response young man. Now, begin your tale."

"I should probably start off by introducing myself. My name Is Kirigaya Kazuto, though most people I know call me Kirito. It all started..."

**AN2: ****Thanks for reading you guys/gals. Much appreciated. Dont forget to REVIEW please. A couple of words won't kill ya... Well maby it will in some countries... BUT THIS IS THE INTERNET DAMNIT! Fight the words. Fight. Foamy shall find you, and he will steal. your. BAGELS! Fear him.  
**

**AN3: Sorry this took so long to get out there, but I'm having communications problems with my beta. So I ended up doing a self beta. Hope you liked it. Also, poll on my profile about adding more characters from SAO.  
**


	2. Not an Update, but read please

Sorry to those of you who really really wanted this to be an actual chapter, but its not. I have a Poll on my profile on who to add to the story. Every two days starting 4/30/15 I will be removing the one with the least amount of votes and restarting it. The final two standing will be added. Again, sorry that this is not an actual chapter, that should be coming out either later today, or tomorrow.

Pillager of the Wastelands and Champion of Khorne, NorthernWarrior


	3. Chapter 2: We are Experiencing Temporar

**I apologize for the delay in getting this up. A lot of stupid shit has been happening lately, reducing my time for bringing semi-glorious wordplay from my mind onto the almighty interwebs. And so, I now humbly submit this work of hopefully acceptable material to you, the ever loving and ever judging reader.**

**Also, I have a new fic out, Requiem of the Drachenkaiser. It is based off of Mataras' book, Dragon Roar. (Should check out his stuff, as well as the book, all of it is awesome.) So I would much appreciate it if you went and checked out Requiem! Don't forget to R&amp;R for this! as well as Requiem if you happen to check it out! Thank ye kindly!**

* * *

**Irmegan: Sorry it took so long to get this out. Problems should be solved now! Time period is set directly after the Wave Mission. SAO time period is about a month after the Zekken Arc. And thank you for the confidence booster!**

**Nine: Kirito, Asuna, and Yui will all be kept, yes.**

**Wellmet4Head: Too bad. Thanks for bumping up my review counter. (The smell might be you though XD )  
**

**ShadouRyu-kun: Thanks for that blast of support! In the infamous words of Po... "The show must go on!" Thanks for being so patient reader-san!**

**Bloodsword007: Thank you! I realize that my dialogue sucks, and am trying to improve it! (Thanks for putting it as constructive) Live long and prosper!**

**Telron: Thanks!**

**Daniel 29: I would love it if SAO was a real game. I don't even care if it is a deathgame, i would still play the damn thing!**

* * *

**_Obligatory disclaimer:_**

**_If I owned Naruto, Sword Art Online, or anything else I draw from in making this, would I be here writing this?_**_**  
**_**_Actually, Yea, I probably would._**_**  
**_**_But sadly, I do not own anything except for my OC/S, knife collection, and whatever the hell else that I somehow have managed to acquire through various means._**_**  
**_**_Sad Panda Is Sad._**_**  
**_**_Enjoy, People who populate the Glorious Interwebs_**

* * *

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
**"Demon/Summon/Divine Being Talking"****  
****'Demon/Summon/Divine Being Thinking'****  
**

**Swords of the Shinobi**  
**Chapter Two:****  
****"We are Experiencing Temporary Incoherent Rage, Please Stand By"**

* * *

"...And that's how we ended up here in this hospital." Finished Kirito, nearly four hours later.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes while they finished processing Kirito's long and fantastic tale. Finally, the Hokage spoke in a quiet voice, "This tale, young one, is it true?"

"Every line of it sir." Kirito replied.

"You have led an... Interesting... Life young one. Even with their training, many of my own shinobi would probably have had a mental breakdown by this point. I am glad Naruto pointed you in the direction of our village."

"Sir, what shall we do with him?"

"Well, given how much fighting experience he has... Reaper, does he have chakra?"

"...Aye, lord Hokage, and a lot of it too."

"Define a lot for me..."

"Just about double the size of Naruto's reserves, milord." Informs Reaper in a deceptively calm voice.

Hearing this, everyone in the room except for Asuna, Kirito, Reaper, and Yui fall over in shock. Asuna because she is still asleep recovering, Kirito because he has no clue what's going on, and Yui because she decided to take a nap about an hour into Kirito's explanation. Reaper? Well, Reaper had about the same amount. He just didn't tell anyone.

"Th... That's a lot." The Hokage turned towards Reaper. "Are you sure of this?"

"Aye milord."

"Check the girls."

"...Asuna has about the same, if not a little less. As for the demon girl..." Hearing the demon thing again, Kirito glares at Reaper, causing the temperature to drop again and Sasuke to shit his pants from the amount of killing intent being released. "Sorry, not demon girl, Yui." Says Reaper in apology, getting a nod from Kirito. "Yui has a little less than Nox, so I'd say high Jonin to low Kage level.

"Um, what is this 'Chakra' you keep speaking of sir?" Kirito asks, moving from his chair to sit next to Asuna while gently waking up Yui so she can hear this.

"Chakra is the force created by blending your spiritual and physical energies. I believe it is similar to this 'Mana' that you talked about, in the fact that it allows us to perform Jutsus and techniques, like your spells and charms I believe, through the use of handsigns instead of wands and staves. Does this answer your question?"

"Yes it does sir, thank you."

"Now, I have a proposition for you, Kirito. I know that you have just met us and are probably a bit confused, but I would like for you to become part of my villages' shinobi force. Your pay would be based on the missions that you do, and I could provide a free place to stay until you can afford one of your own. Training and such would be provided by Reaper, and when he deems you trained well enough, he would be your team leader. The same goes for Asuna and Yui."

After thinking for a few minutes, Kirito nods and replies, "Thank you sir, I accept your offer."

"Good. Now, with that settled..."

The Hokage trailed off as he and everyone else in the room stared wide eyed at Kirito's hands. Said objects were surrounded by a glow the color of half dried blood, streaked through with wispy silver lines. On the back of his left hand appeared the design of a silver wolf with blue eyes howling superimposed over a black moon with a leering golden skull on it. A few seconds later, a black raven flying out of a red cloaked skull's mouth appeared on the back of his right hand. Both designs were surrounded by a black eight pointed star. Seeing the eight pointed stars, Reaper hissed in pure unthinking hatred and started incoherently bellowing something about burning the heretic while he attacked Kirito! As Kirito went on the defensive, and everyone else in the room adopted various combat stances unsure of what to do, Asuna's eyes snapped open, revealing them to now be as black as the midnight sky.

Slowly sitting up, Asuna grabbed everyone's attention, since it was almost physically impossible for her to be recovered enough to do that yet. Right? **"I am Cleo, Mistress of Rebirth, and I have found this child of pain to be a worthy vessel. You," **She said, pointing at Kirito. **"I have seen what you have done for this child, and how you have laid down your life without hesitation for her multiple times. You shall make a worthy guardian for her. Guard her well, for she is now the master of the Phoenix Valkyrie summoning contract, and the one of the only hopes of vanquishing the scourges and hordes that come. The other being her guardian. And you!" **She said, turning to Reaper. **"Come and visit soon, your father has finished your new armor. Please try to keep this set intact for more than a year this time?"**

"Yes mom, I'll come visit to pick it up soon." At this, just about everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their heads in shock.

**"And stop attacking this young woman's guardian. It's aggravating your sister and cousins... The marks on his hands will be explained by another."**

"Aye mom. Though it had better be before the chaplain sees them, otherwise he might just declare Exterminatus on him at the sight of those chaos stars..."

**"Just come and get your armor soon... And be sure to bring these three with you. Your father says he has a gift for this guardian." **And with that, Asuna lays back down and shuts her eyes, sleeping peacefully once more.

'That... That was Reapers MOM?' pretty much everyone in the room screams in their minds as Reaper stands there shaking his head gently, muttering something about being flashy as ever.

However, right as everyone regains their mental balance, the marks on Kirito's hands start glowing with a dark grey and bright blue radiance, and with a flash of light, A massive green-skinned orc with piercing blue eyes appears wearing what looks like brass trimmed black plate armor. Standing on his shoulder is a massive raven, easily three times the size of a normal one.

**"I am Thrall, Warchief of the Horde, Son of Durotan, Chief of the Frost Wolf Clan, wielder of the Doomhammer, and by the will of Orgrim Doomhammer, leader of the combined orcish clans. This human of honor, valor, and courage is my charge. And being so, is the bearer of the Orc summoning contract, giving him the ability to summon the forces of the Horde to his side at any time. To anger him is to anger the entirety of the Horde!"** Proclaims Thrall, slapping the haft of his massive warhammer against the palm of his hand.

What happened next almost sent Reaper into another fit of heretic hunting, as the raven hopped off of Thrall's shoulder onto the ground. Once there, it was surrounded by a nimbus of crimson and black energy as it slowly changed its form to that of an old man wearing a heavy cloak patched together from the hides of many small furry animals and leaning on a gnarled wooden staff. **"I am Medivh, the last Grand Magus of Azeroth. This mortal also holds the summoning contract of the blood pact, giving him the ability to summon the forces of the burning legion and myself. I will explain why he is able to have two, and how this works to him later." **And with that final sentence, they both vanish, and Kirito's marks stop glowing.

"Two? Two summoning contracts held by the same person? This should be impossible..." Says the Hokage, accidentally thinking out loud.

"Aye. Though it would appear not so impossible for him." Mutters Reaper.

"What are summoning contracts?" Asks Kirito, slightly confused as to what had just happened.

"Reaper, if you could demonstrate please?" Requests the Hokage.

"Aye, Milord." Says Reaper as his hands fly though a sequence of signs before slamming his open palm onto the floor, causing Kirito to blink, as he had almost never seen anyone's hands move that fast besides his own. "Summoning Jutsu!" Whispers Reaper, causing a small black dragon hatchling about two feet long and roughly one foot tall to appear sitting on his shoulder. "This is a summon. A bit of a small one, but it is one of many. I hold the Black Dragon summoning contract, but there are others. Dog, Wolf, Toad, Slug, Snake, and many others being amongst them."

"So I hold two? What's so special about that?"

"Well considering the fact that it's impossible to hold more than one, for starters. Secondly, the fact that the three that you two hold have never even been heard of before." Says the dog masked ANBU.

"Ok, so when do we start training?"

"As soon as yer girlfriend there wakes up and is released from the hospital."

"See you around then." And with that, everyone except for Yui and Kirito file out of the room.

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

* * *

"Tests, tests, and more bloody tests! When can I leave!?" Shouts an extremely frustrated Asuna.

"As soon as we figure out how you healed so fast. That should have been the last test." Replies a very haggard looking nurse, her every movement filled with the stress of trying to keep Asuna from getting out of her bed.

"As I keep telling you all! I have an advanced healing factor!"

"We understand that, but what we are trying to figure out is what that is, ma'am." Sighs the nurse.

"Calm down you two, I have the results right here." Says Kirito, walking in waving a thick folder held in a gloved hand, Yui zipping around excitedly.

"FINALLY!" both the nurse and Asuna exclaim, the nurse then proceeding to wonder how the bloody hell he had gotten his hands on them.

"Well that's that then! I'm out of here!" Cries Asuna, leaping from her bed to the door and rushing out.

Kirito and the nurse shared a resigned look. "She really, really, doesn't like hospitals after basically living in one for almost two years." sighing, he continued. "I'll go get her."

As Kirito and Yui went off to find Asuna, they nearly slammed into Reaper as he was entering the room. "Whoa there hotshot. Asuna run off again?"

"Hai, sensei."

Pulling a struggling figure muttering muffled curses at them both from behind his back Reaper continued, "You mean this Asuna?"

Sighing gently, Kirito replied, "Yes. That Asuna. Asuna, you know that we have to listen to the staff, even if you don't want to. We can go train as soon as they look over the most recent results. Right Reaper?"

"That is the case this time, yes. The Hokage wants you both trained and ready to take missions as soon as possible."

"Um, Reaper, are you here to listen to the final results?" Asked the nurse.

"Aye, so please be quick about it, these three have a long day ahead of them yet."

"Apparently, the girl's healing factor is similar to the Uzumaki bloodline's. We don't know how this is possible but that's what they found over in the lab. In addition, the lab wants to run tests on both Kirito and Yui..."

"No, those are a secondary objective right now, and they will have to consent to it themselves. The only reason you were able to do the tests on Asuna was because she was not allowed to leave the hospital. Be that all?"

"There are several other things that..."

"Take it up with the Hokage, let's go you three, the first lesson will be on how to draw out your Chakra." And with that, the four of them left an exasperated nurse standing alone in the recovery room grumbling about 'damned officials with a kunai up their arse."

* * *

**Training Ground 9**

* * *

"Asuna, Kirito, I want to you show me how this magic of yours works" Rumbled Reaper.

"Um, I thought you were going to be teaching us how to use chakra?" Chimed Yui with a confused expression on her face as she sat down on a rock sticking out of the ground.

"Aye, I will, but if your mana and chakra are as similar as the Hokage thinks, this should be a fairly simple process."

"Ok." Kirito says while looking at Asuna. "You ready?"

"Hai."

"Don't hold back on me own account you two, I've seen some pretty strange and powerful stuff in me years of dimension hopping. You should see some of the stuff me uncle Loki has done."

Asuna looked at Kirito and he nodded almost imperceptibly. "Alright sensei, here we go." And with that, Kirito started to mutter the names of the spell glyphs for the spell that he had chosen, a decently strong illusion. As he said their names, they began to materialize in front of him, stringing together to be read from top to bottom. Finishing his spell, he whispered the last glyph, and suddenly, he appeared to have transformed into a small frost giant, small being a relative term, since the giant was still a good four feet taller than Kage, who clocked in at an impressive seven feet tall. Give or take an inch.

"Hmmmm... Impressive... I can't be breakin yer illusion..." Kage said, nodding with a small smile hidden behind his mask. "Yer next lass..."

Hearing this, Asuna clasped her hands over her chest and began naming the glyphs for her spell. As she said the last one, an explosion rocked the clearing, leaving a crater that was a good six feet in diameter, and a depth of roughly three feet.

"Good, now… Try doing this while channeling your mana," Reaper says as he slowly goes through a few handsigns, causing a shadow clone to appear next to him.

"Hai, sensei." The two say as they pull on their mana and perform the handsigns, causing two clones to appear.

"Good. It appears that when you chant your glyphs, while drawing upon your mana, you cast your spells. But when you perform the seals required for a Jutsu, you tap into your chakra instead." Says Reaper. "Now, with that done, let us move onto your combat skills. I want both of you to come at me together. Since from what I heard in Kirito's tale that you are both capable warriors in your own right."

Nodding, Kirito looks at Asuna, "You ready for this?"

"I've been waiting for a chance to spar ever since I woke up in that hospital…"

Drawing Elucidator and Dark Repulsor from their sheaths strapped across his back, Kirito settles into a comfortable half crouch. Meanwhile, Asuna unsheathed her rapier named 'Lambent Light' and turned her body so that her rapier was pointed directly at Kage while she held her body side on, narrowing the amount of target area to the side that was facing him.

"Whenever ye be ready, whelps..." Muttered Kage, just barely loud enough to be heard by them.

As soon as they heard him utter those words, standing there without a weapon drawn, they charged, Asuna leading with her signature 'Linier' and Kirito right behind her, his sword glowing as he activated a 'Vorpal strike.'

As they charged, Reaper pulled a heavy war scythe from its mount on his back. It was a masterpiece, it's massive 7 1/2 foot long blade made out of some unknown material, and engraved with over three dozen runes. Its' shaft, a beautiful slightly s-curved nine foot long polished mahogany stave. Rings of black steel coiled around key parts of the shaft, giving it more strength and durability. Two, one foot long portions of the handle were wrapped in thick, rough, masterfully cured dragon hide. Swatting aside Asuna's attack like it was nothing more than an annoying fly, and bringing his scythe into a cross body guard against Kirito's attack, he started to chuckle as he slid back a few inches. "Good. Good. Very good. It has been a while since anyone outside my chapter made me so much as strengthen my guard. You two are indeed well versed in combat, chaining yourselves after one another like that. Also, how do you like my Kaiser Blade, Kirito?" He said, motioning them to stop the combat test.

"It's beautiful, where did you get it? Though scythes really aren't my style sadly."

"I did not buy this, I made this. The blade is actually the tusk of a xenos from a different world, taken from a beast called an 'Ultralisk,' I actually have a few more if you wish me to make you a blade from one."

Remembering something from an older game he had played a lot when he was younger, Kirito's eyes widened. "Wait, you're telling me that the StarCraft universe is real!?"

"Yes. I did spend some time on your world after I was born, and the game inspired me to see if it was real. Took some searching, but eventually I did find it. And yes, the Warcraft universe is also real, before you ask. Where do you think your contracts came from?" 'By some time, I mean a few centuries' He mentally chuckled, not willing to divulge his age to anyone just yet.

"I WOULD LOVE ONE!" Came the slightly expected shouted reply, as Asuna slightly sweat dropped at her boyfriend's actions, having never played StarCraft before.

"I also have some things in my… Collection… That you might enjoy."

"Awesome. You'll have to show me sometime!"

"That… Can be arranged…" Reaper chuckled, mentally thanking the Emperor for getting him out of how he would get Kirito to go to the reliquary hidden far below Kanoha. "O.k. you two, practice is over for the day, seeing as the Hokage wanted me to report on you two right away."

"Hai, sensei!"

"Also, drop the formalities please. We are a team. Names alone will do."

"Hai, Reaper." Came Asuna's predictably still semi-formal response.

"You got it boss." Replied Kirito in his ever predictable laid back attitude.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the batca…Klein's Apartment…**

* * *

"Finally, done with work, food's on its way, and nobody is bugging me. Time to see what that new update was all about." Came Klein's somewhat gruff voice as he walked in and locked his apartment, only for the phone to start ringing. "GODDAMNITALLTOHELL! I CAN"T GET ONE MOMENT OF PEACE AROUND HERE CAN I?!" Came his shout as he picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hey bro, Kirito and Asuna haven't gotten on in a while. You know if something happened to them?" Came Agil's voice over the phone.

Hearing this, Klein felt a shiver run down his back, and felt like he would find out what was going on sooner or later. Sooner, knowing his luck. "Nope, last I heard from either of them a few weeks ago, while we were talking about the update at your bar. I'm about to get on, so I'll talk to you in a minute man." And with that, they both hung up as Klein sprawled out on his couch. Picking up his nervegear, he stared at it in thought. 'Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?' He thought as he softly shook his head and slipped the helmet onto his head. 'Guess I'll find out soon enough…' "LINK, START!"

Just keep falling, just keep falling, falling… Falling… Falling… 'It usually doesn't take this long… am I lagging on the connection?'

**BOOM!**

"SHIT! That fucking hurt!" Came a cross between a groan and a scream of pain, as Klein clutched at his manhood, not realizing he was slowly toppling off of a giant 'T.'

**Boom!**

"Why meeeee…" Came a whimper of pain as a mysterious red and white armored figure slowly shook his head at the other man's plight.

"Congratulations, samurai. You have been chosen as one of the 'lucky' few to accompany your friends into a new realm of possibilities."

Hearing the vaguely familiar voice, Klein looked over from the small crater his fall had created in the floor, simultaneously clutching his bruised nether region and his head, not doing much to relieve the pain from either area.

"Who are you? Why… Why do I feel like I should know you?" Said Klein, his head spinning as he tried to remember that voice through his headache.

Stepping out of the shadow of a giant 'E,' the figure revealed himself to be none other than Kayaba in his Heathcliff form.

"Fuck… Not again…"

"Indeed, Klein. You are one of a few to do something new. Something incredible."

"Is it another deathgame?" Klein deadpanned.

"Not this time, this time, you will get to explore a new world! One, that two of your friends are already in."

"Send me then."

"What? No moaning? No complaining? No questions?"

"Nope. This is just too troublesome to even try to figure out."

Somewhere, a certain genin sneezed and felt the urge to pump his fist in the air and shout "YES!" 'Troublesome…' Came the thought as he planned his next moves for the game he was playing against his team leader.

"Very well then," Said Kayaba/Heathcliff as he dimply threw Klein through the portal, not bothering to knock him out.

"AGAIN WITH THE DAMN FALLLLIIIIINNnnnggggg…."

All that would be found by the police that searched his apartment a few days later was a badly singed couch, several boxes of pizza in various stages of demolition, and a mangled nerve gear that looked like it had exploded.

**XxX**

**At Silica's house**

* * *

"I can't wait to see Piiina, I can't wait to see Piiina." Came a singsong voice echoing through the street as a certain dragon tamer skipped along, waking up a small cat from its nap in the sun on her porch.

"Mrrrow?" Questioned the cat as Silica stopped to pet it.

"Today is going to be awesome, Lina." Sang Silica as she finished petting the cat and dug out her keys. "There's a new update today! With ninjas, and towns, and awesome new knives!" She said as she skipped into her house, leaving the cat to go back to its nap, curling up and thinking that the twolegs were strange creatures indeed, wasting energy when they could be enjoying a nap in the sun.

Bolting straight to her room, Silica quickly changed out of her uniform and jumped onto her bed. Carefully placing her brand new Amusphere onto her head, she slowly calmed her heartbeat with some deep breathing, and whispered "Link Start"

Plunging down a tunnel of varying colors, a jagged black rift suddenly opened in front of her, freezing the colors in place and pulled her into it, giving her the blissful peace of unconsciousness.

"**Wake thyself, child. Your comrades have need of you."**

Slowly waking up, Silica found herself in a grassy field dotted with a wild array of colorful flowers stretching as far as the eye could see. "Who… Who's there?" She said softly, slowly starting to fear turning around.

"**Calm thyself, little one. And do not be afraid. All shall be well, for you shall be safe while you are here."**

Slowly turning around, Silica found herself staring at an ornately armored golden clad giant, surrounded by a bright golden glow. "Who… Who are you?" she asked in a slightly trembling voice.

"**I am the one known as the Emperor in a distant galaxy. There, I am the ruler of the Imperium of Mankind, a civilization spanning many thousands of worlds."**

"Why am I here?" She said, slowly calming down as she looked at the peaceful smile and eyes of the emperor.

"**You are here, because I have called you here. Three of your comrades and friends have been sent to a world where they cannot hope to return from. They have been sent to a world full of fighting, full of enemies, and full of danger at every step. They have been sent to that world of the Shinobi. One of the descendants of my children has reached out to me for guidance from that world, and I have decided to send you to him, as a form of help, since I cannot directly help him as things stand. You would need to go through some slight changes to fill this role as my avatar there, but they will be painless, if not swift."**

"My comrades…"

"**Yes, my child. The ones you know as Kirito, Asuna, and Klein, have been sent to what would amount to a death world…"**

"Do what you need to, Mr. Emperor. If my friends need me, I will go."

"**Would you like to know what will happen? Be warned that the changes will take some time, even here, where time flows faster than that of your world.**

"Hai! I don't care how long it takes, if it is to help my friends, I would gladly walk through hell itself, as long as Pina is by my side."

'**That is basically what you will be doing…' **Came the Emperor's thought as he gave a heavy sigh. **"Your courage impresses me, little one. Very well. The changes you shall receive shall be…"**

* * *

**And that's a wrap folks! Tune in next time to see what will happen to Silica! And where will Klein end up? Who has cried out to the Emperor of mankind? Find out in the next chapter of Swords of the Shinobi, ****Et**** Expers Terroris****!**

**AN2: I know that Kirito may seem a bit godlike right now, but that's not really a change from the SAO series, how godlike was he in there? So quit whining and suck it up. No likey? Too bad. Wait till you see what they're up against later on... gonna need every bit of power they got... hehehe... *Insert demonic laughter here***

**AN3: So I now have a job. I will get my stories out as often as I can, and will not abandon any story unless I somehow die (Hopefully that doesn't happen, but you never know when death will come knocking), just because I make money now. Also, this was planned to have been released about… well… over two months ago (hehehe), but it's hard to do that when your god blasted computer decides to go up in smoke (quite literally, I might add) and work has been giving me liberal doses of overtime. Good for paycheck, not good for writing fanfics and sleeping. -NorthernWarrior**


	4. Im Not Dead

I'm not dead! I'm sorry for the veeeery long wait everyone! A lot of stuff happened and prevented me from writing for the longest time, but I can do so now! I work graveyard now, so i have all day and my two days off to write! Now, lets just hope i remember where I was going with my stories...


End file.
